Making Everything Better
by Orin Drake
Summary: SEX! YAOI! Denzel at 16Cloud! sequel to On a Length if Chain A leap of faith certainly doesn't have to be an unpleasant affair.


Making Everything Better and the somewhat general storyline of Making Everything Better would happen to be copyright Orin Drake--but nothing else is! Characters and a good deal of the backstory are owned by Square-Enix, and they're just damn lucky like that. I continue to pass full blame onto the ever so talented Miss Kalloway (at the Lemonade Cafe, so go visit) for... just... everything.

Background: I'm sure you all saw some of this coming, fine. But _I_ sure as hell didn't see _all_ of it barreling towards me. Not that I mind. I'm just... stricken with some bit of surprise. And strange appreciation for my muses.

Making Everything Better  
by Orin Drake

It was more of a resort than a bed and breakfast, but the place had a unique feel to it in that one never even knew their neighbors existed. Each small house had a splendidly large plot of land and plenty of trees, so there was never the worry of hearing or seeing another human being if one didn't want to.

It was perfect. So many distinct advantages to be had.

Cloud had seen the brochure. That was not to say he'd _been shown_ the brochure, but had seen it. On his bed. Open. Waiting for him to read it. When Denzel had walked into the room a few minutes later, there was certainly a sparkle of mischief in the boy's eyes. There hadn't really been much to say about it, rather than to set a date. They'd been together for over a year... perhaps it was time to go somewhere. Alone. Just the two of them. For more than an hour at a time so no one would question... even if everyone probably already knew.

Cloud had also agreed to a new game before driving up there. Denzel had asked time and time again if it'd be alright if he tried something new, a little different, as if he were afraid of simply initiating it on his own. He'd even insisted upon the choosing of a safe word... a thing the blonde had never considered Denzel having known about. It was enough to worry a guy.

Not that he was _worried_, of course. He had the feeling the boy wanted to explore the warrior's slightly more... submissive side. After the gift of the collar, those thoughts seemed to come up in bits of conversation. The brunette was testing, teasing, trying to get more information without outright asking. That was... certainly interesting.

Seeing the proper number on one of the small resort houses, Cloud pulled Fenrir into the driveway. He was a bit puzzled not to see Denzel's bike already there, but he supposed it wasn't unusual. There were a million stores around the area, not to mention places to get any assortment of food. He stopped at the door to take an appreciative look around. Private, cozy, a pleasantly small garden... he pulled his gloves off, folding and pocketing them in a very casual gesture. It would be nice to relax.

Unlocking the door, he took a deep breath of a room that, gratefully, smelled nothing like a hotel. It was clean, certainly, but quite... homey, too. It smelled like soft summer, cedar and... that shampoo Denzel used. That was a nice touch.

Closing the door, he searched for the light switch--taken by surprise. He was shoved hard against the wall, but not hard enough to injure. In truth, not even hard enough to keep him there, and it _wouldn't_ have if he hadn't recognized the stronger scent and the feel of the hands on him instantly. The first words he heard were where the biggest surprise was, sending unwilling shivers down his spine: "Be a good boy for me."

If he hadn't been so close to Denzel for so long, he never would have believed the voice to have belonged to the bright-eyed youth. It was... incredibly demanding, harsh, deep... it was making Cloud consider doing exactly as he was directed.

"Hands behind your back." Came the second order.

With barely any hesitation, he did as he was told, too curious to resist. And, possibly, just a little too turned on. He felt his coat being removed quickly, tossed on the floor beside them.

"Wrists against elbows. Now."

He was glad the boy behind him couldn't see his face--his eyes had fluttered closed, and he was absolutely certain that the expression he wore was somewhere between embarrassment and complete ecstasy. Giving in so easily... it's wasn't... _right_... was it..?

Denzel didn't allow him the chance to figure it out--something strong but soft circled one of Cloud's wrists before it was secured to his opposite arm, and he was strangely glad that he'd taken off his gloves before entering. He wouldn't have been able to feel the silken fabric against his wrists if he'd left them on, also particularly glad that he'd never abandoned his appreciation for short-sleeved shirts. There was something about feeling the restraints...

Both hands tightly bound, the youth spared a moment for an appreciative glance. And, come to think of it... He pulled another strip of soft fabric from his pocket.

Cloud started slightly when he saw the black strip in front of his eyes. There was a split second of confusion, a moment of panic--but the boy was cautious about securing the blindfold, making an effort to read all of the blond's signals to be certain it wasn't going too far.

No, not too far at all... just... surprising... The warrior couldn't help but swallow--though he consciously kept it quiet. What exactly had Denzel been planning..?

The final touch should have been expected. The sensation of cool, soft leather around his throat was enough to get him to gasp, very nearly turning into a moan. Too easily. Far, far too easily.

Bound and blindfolded, still up against a wall, leather collar tight around his neck, he knew he ought to be feeling rage. Rage and embarrassment for allowing himself to be that way, or anything close to that way, ever again.

All he really felt was a pair of too-tight leather pants. That and the too-obvious gaze of the boy behind him who'd suddenly taken the role of...

Without warning, a hand reached around to unzip those tight, bothersome leathers. The warrior had to press his forehead against the wall and catch his breath at the actions; so much... almost too much already... He felt pants and briefs tugged down in one motion, all the way to his boots. As for those...

He felt the shift in the air behind him as Denzel kneeled to untie the laces. Felt the hot breath of the boy against the backs of his thighs as he stopped to gaze admiringly. The boots were quick work, but they were not _removed_, merely loosened.

The brunette stood again, making note of those small quivers in the blonde's legs. "Get rid of them."

It was a wonder how sweet, young, sensitive Denzel could make his voice so... hard. Another surprise waited in how eagerly those orders were followed. Cloud kicked the boots to either side, uncaring as to where they would up, then stepped out of the pants and flung them away in a similar manner.

"On your knees." Came the order suddenly, spoken softly... but meant.

There was another moment of panic within Cloud... but it was kindly dulled by the instinctual, casual touch of fingers brushing against his arm. An unspoken promise not to go too far. To stop at any time. He hadn't been gagged, after all. He took a deep breath and allowed himself that faith, slowly sinking to his knees.

Only then did he fully realize how painfully hard he'd gotten. He _shouldn't_ have been... not so soon, and not... certainly not only because of... what was happening...

He forced his breathing to be still, the fear and memories to stop in their tracks before they clenched hold and became more. He was _not_ in that situation. He was _safe_. He was with _Denzel_, and he _knew_ the boy would never... never go that far. The fingers lightly running through his hair served to reassure him.

From his hair, fingers moved slowly, delicately downward, running with great care over the collar. Denzel was careful to notice each turn of breath, each shiver no matter how mild. From the collar, he removed his hands only long enough to slide them underneath the man's shirt and up to his shoulders. Feather-light fingertips trailed down his spine, little by little, both hands fanning out as they got as low as they possibly could with the bound arms. It was enjoyable just to touch Cloud in a way he never had before.

...But... there was time for exploring later. For once, there was so much time. Taking one last, long moment to feel the twitching muscles of the blond's back, he fell back into character. No patience to untie him, Denzel simply took hold of one of the slightly frayed seams going up the side of the garment and _yanked_. The worn thread tore easily, and he followed the line all the way to the shoulder, where he yanked again. The other shoulder was just as easy, just as threadbare and giving into his rough touches.

Much like the finally, fully naked body kneeling before him. In truth, when the shirt was ripped from him, their safe word had been on his lips... but he managed not to speak it. He managed to swallow it down, to force himself to remember where he was, who he was with. To remember that there was no more reason to be afraid. The agony would not come, nor would the cruel laughter that followed. The mocking questions were no more but memories... nightmares, sometimes... but he was finding, more and more, that he understood he would wake up again.

An arm wrapped around him, the tender kiss against his neck just underneath the collar was enough to calm him completely. Better than that--he moaned breathily, for a moment leaning into that arm because he suddenly felt too pleasantly weak to continue to kneel on his own. He could hear something, distantly... some movement behind him...

He really hadn't expected it. He was no stranger to the touch of cool oil, a finger questing thoroughly but delicately against his entrance without fully penetrating. It had been... a long time... And of all the people in the world to be with in that manner... "Go ahead." He whispered. The only time he'd spoken out of line.

Denzel certainly didn't punish him for it. It was all he'd needed--and quite what he'd been waiting for. Carefully but firmly, he pressed the finger almost too slowly into the tight heat. He'd been wanting to do that for... longer than even he could really remember.

Cloud couldn't help but notice. He heard the boy's breathing hitch even over the rush of his own heartbeat. The hot, panting breath was faster and stronger against the back of his neck, and it was all he could do not to demand the rest of him there and then. This was the game they were playing, though... and he would be silent and enjoy every moment.

Inexperience made the brunette uncertain as to quite how long he should wait to stretch further, but that strangled cry he'd drawn out when he bent his finger _just so_ instructed him. Pulling out slowly, he pressed a second finger in with the first, twisting to brush up against the spot again. At least that sensation was something he knew from plenty of experience--and was quite thrilled to be able to return the favor. He worked a slow, steady rhythm, careful not to give _too_ much stimulation, but greatly enjoying the reactions.

The warrior came very close, more than once, to shredding the bonds if only to finish himself off. How he managed to control that urge against the constant assault was beyond his understanding--especially at that moment.

When the third finger slipped inside, Cloud simply couldn't take it anymore. He grit his teeth and started to impale himself on the digits, working a much faster rhythm and hoping the signal was getting through.

Clear as a bell. Denzel would have chuckled at the display--if he weren't also so extremely turned on. Removing his fingers, he wiped them on a nearby cloth for just such a purpose, wondering when the hell he'd thought it a good idea to remain in his clothes for so long. He'd planned for this, yes, with a loose-fitting shirt and easily discarded pants, but that didn't really make it go as quickly as he'd have liked. Clothes flung to the far reaches of wherever-the-fuck, he immediately dropped back down to press his body against the panting blond.

Cloud bucked into the empty air, not quite expecting his control to be as thin as it turned out to be. When hands ran over his shoulders, across his chest and to his hips, he was rather certain the sound he made was not something he'd ever heard, let alone uttered before.

It was absolute music to the boy behind him--or at least a siren's song. He felt like his body was moving on its own, positioning, doing everything in his power to be careful. Damn that excited, youthful inexperience, though; the first thrust was exceedingly powerful.

Pain, yes--but if anyone could handle a little pain, and certainly just before an intense amount of pleasure, it was Cloud Strife. He hissed at the sharp, invading stab, but managed to keep it quiet enough so as not to sound like he'd been injured. The pain in itself was immediate and familiar, but the care taken in relieving it was... stronger. Better.

Denzel felt the body around him tense, the shiver that was not altogether pleasant. Despite his hormones and desires, he paused and tried to ignore himself, sliding his hands back to the warrior's sculpted chest, letting his fingers lightly caress the lines and dips of each muscle. He'd found out that the blond had liked that on many lazy mornings after an all-nighter. They technically still had separate rooms, but... they always slept in the same one.

When the shivers of pain subsided into soft gasps, the boy continued. He was much more careful, keeping one hand playing over Cloud's chest while the other held onto his hip to keep control steady. Careful, small shifts allowed him to rock all the way inside. He stayed there, unmoving, letting is head fall on one of the blond's shoulders as he tried to catch his breath enough to keep up the dominant persona.

Denzel had _planned_ to remain still for a bit longer, but something triggered him in a primal way. It may have been the steady panting or the light moans of the warrior before him, against him, around him... it could have been a million things that he had no desire to focus on at that point. In an almost reflexive action, he pulled back perhaps an inch before rolling his hips forward again.

Cloud was losing control quickly; more than the physical pleasure was the situation around it. At many points in his life, he'd been quite used to mind fucks. To being bound, blinded, helpless... controlled. Everything was different, though. Everything. He just... he couldn't take it any more. He met the boy's hips hard when he tried to pull back a second time.

The brunette realized it as well: he just wasn't going to last. The encounter would be over sooner than he'd planned... but it would be all the more attractive and well-remembered for it. They still had so much time... He found it in him to manage that deep, husky voice again--right against the man's ear. "Would you like to cum, Cloud?"

Oh _gods_... "Yes." He stopped holding back entirely, giving in. It wasn't surrender. One had to _lose_ something to surrender... and he knew Denzel would never allow that. He _let_ himself _trust_, dammit.

"Ask me, Cloud." He whispered, keeping absolutely stock still within him. "Ask me to let you come."

He thought he'd lose it right there, the words and absolutely perfect gravelly tone... He gasped, actually making one last effort to control himself. "Please... Denzel... please let me cum..."

The boy moved--one hand grasping Cloud's painfully hard length, the other splayed over his chest if only to hold him upright. Denzel pulled back slowly, thrusting forward with what turned out to be vast and immediate impact upon them both. If the first thrust started the flood, the other three--four, seven--destroyed the world.

They were quite glad that the little resort houses were so spread out. Sounds made during that particular joint orgasm were likely new to existence as a whole. Not to mention severely, extremely, _loud_.

They laid there, sprawled on the floor for what was likely several minutes before Denzel regained consciousness enough to realize... "Oh!" He sat up, working quickly at the knots in the strips of fabric binding Cloud's arms. He had some doubt as to whether the warrior would be able to get to them himself for... a bit.

The pins and needles running through the length of his arm got the blond's attention. "Thanks." He murmured, stricken with wonder at how even that sensation failed to disrupt the thorough, pleasant bliss.

"We should probably get to the bed." The boy suggested, wrapping an arm over the other, still from behind.

"Floor's okay for another minute." Cloud responded, far too tired to even think of moving. That had been... good. Good and... and almost... _healthy_.

"Will you... tell me about... him..?" the boy asked so quietly, so meek and tentatively, that Cloud wasn't even sure if there was a voice or if he'd accidentally stumbled across the boy's thoughts.

Either conclusion made his chest clench. "Some day." He whispered. It was the truth. When he was... ready... "I will. Some day."

That was enough. That was perfect. "I'm sorry to ask." Denzel admitted, quietly.

"It's... okay." He rested his own hand over the boy's to assure him. It seemed that... no matter how damaged the blond knew he was, or believed himself to be... Denzel wasn't going to run away from him. Was, in fact... going to make everything... better. For that, he had a right to ask. And a right to know. Of course, question for question... "Where did you learn all of this from?"

Denzel laughed suddenly. "How much information do you want?"

Uh-... oh... "The absolute minimum. For now."

"Videos."

It was Cloud's turn to let out a surprised chuckle, a burst of it traveling his whole body. "You are kidding me."  
"Nope." Denzel grinned.

"Whose?"

"That'd be too much information. Trust me."

Cloud laughed joyfully, finally able to roll over. With that advantage, he kept going, rolling onto the boy and using his entire body to trap Denzel underneath him. "Now you _have_ to tell me."

The brunette didn't exactly give much of a fight before the admission. "Well, uh... y'know how sometimes Vincent gets mail at 7th Heaven for whatever reason..?"

Giggling turned to chuckles. After that it was simply mindless laughter for far, far too long.

* * *

I'm sorry, Vincent. I'm so, so sorry. Everyone assumed you just learned that stuff on your own. Now your secret of fine Midgar pornography is out.

Happiness, trust, peace of mind... hey, we all torture Cloud enough. A moment of peace won't hurt us... too much.

If you'd like to be e-mailed when I update, drop me a line with whatever story/stories/website you'd like me to inform you of.


End file.
